fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nino
Nino (Nina in the Italian version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is a mage, who later on becomes the mother of Raigh and Lugh in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. In a support with Canas, it is revealed that Canas' wife is the sister of Iris (Nino's mother), making Canas Nino's uncle-in-law, and Hugh her cousin. Nino has an exceptional talent for magic. Despite being woefully under-trained, Nino is clearly a natural genius at the art. Although illiterate as well, and never having been formally trained; she instead learned by memorizing the incantations which Sonia chanted. Profile Nino's family, comprising of her father Juge, her mother Iris, and her older brother Kai, were powerful mages, and Nino had the potential to be one herself. They lived peacefully until they were suddenly visited by Sonia, one of Nergal's minions, who held Nino hostage and interrogated her family for their secrets about the dragons. Nino's parents and brother were killed, but Nino was spared by Nergal, who, thinking she could be of some use, had Sonia adopt the orphan mage as her daughter. Sonia resented her "daughter" for as long as she has ever been her mother, but despite receiving abuse from her constantly, Nino still craved the warmth of maternal affection by her. The other members of the Black Fang, including Legault, Jaffar and the Reed Brothers, took pity on Nino, responding to Sonia's neglect by becoming Nino's surrogate relatives. Nino also became close to her new stepfather, Brendan Reed. Nino makes her first appearance in Four-Fanged Offense, where she is to meet with Jaffar to give him a new assassination contract. However, Jaffar's last job has taken a toll on him, and he faints through excessive loss of blood. Nino quickly nurses the Assassin to health, and protects the house he is in by chasing away anyone who attempts to visit. When Jaffar comes to, he finds himself alive and scolds her for not killing him as is the law of the Fang. Later, Nino, along with Jaffar, are sent to assassinate Prince Zephiel. Behind Nino's back, Sonia gives Jaffar an additional instruction: Kill Nino after the contract has been completed. But Jaffar, finding that he cannot kill Nino, instead chooses to protect her from harm. Ursula, one of the Four Fangs, arrives on the scene shortly after to check on the progress of Jaffar's mission. Upon seeing that he has evidently defied Sonia, she then takes up the role of killing both targets. Coincidentally enough, Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of their companions storm the castle and manage to protect Zephiel and Nino. Ursula either dies during the siege or is killed by the morph Limstella soon afterwards. During the battle, Nino can be recruited by Eliwood, Hector, and their companions, and, if she talks to Jaffar before the battle ends, they can recruit him as well. Later in Chapter 26x, Nino, still baffled by her "mother's" wish to have her killed, runs away to question Sonia. When she and Jaffar confront her, Sonia declares her undying hatred of Nino, and spitefully reveals the truth of the latter's past. She then turns hostile, calling forth other troops to kill both Nino and Jaffar. Eliwood and company, who had followed the trail of the pair, are incidentally dragged into the fray, taking up arms to defeat Sonia. Although she is initially hesitant to fight, Nino quickly changes her tack upon witnessing the Sonia's true nefarious nature firsthand. After the battle, Nino receives a pendant from her step-uncle Jan, which contains a portrait of her family. Nino also finds a bloodstain from her true mother within the same pendant. Nino then travels along with her new companions for the remainder of their journey, displaying deep regret for having to kill her remaining stepbrother in Cog of Destiny, and later on for having to kill their morph forms alongside Brendan's. At the end of their journey, Nino settles down in Pherae and goes on to become the mother of the twin mages Lugh and Raigh. It is, however, not known what had happened to her prior to the events of The Binding Blade, within which she is absent and had entrusted her twins to the care of an orphanage. Depending on who she is paired with in The Blazing Blade, Nino's fate is given some clarity in the epilogue. On one hand, her epilogue with Jaffar reveals that she disappears looking for him after bounty hunters came searching for him. On the other hand, her epilogue with Erk states that bounty hunters came looking for her instead, and in order to protect her newfound family, she disappeared. Personality Nino, despite being neglected and hated by her foster mother, has nevertheless not been warped into an embittered individual. Instead, she develops an upbeat, cheerful personality, where she is generous with the love and care that she displays to all whom she meets. As she does not receive compliments prolifically, Nino tends to regard those who praise her, including people like the Reed Brothers and Legault, with deep respect. The kindness of Nino is one such that despite the anger she harbors towards Sonia, she is hesitant to kill her. She even tries, albeit rather feebly, to find a reason not to commit to the deed, although Sonia's remorseless goading eventually convinces her of the need to kill the woman. In Game ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' Description: One of the Black Fang. True and innocent. Base Stats Growth Rates |55% |50% |55% |60% |45% |15% |50% |} Promotion Gains +40 E }} Supports *Canas *Erk *Florina *Jaffar *Legault *Merlinus *Rebecca Overall Nino fits the Est Archetype, a unit that joins late and at a low level, but has very high growths. While she has high potential, with most of her stats turning out very solid if you spare the time to train her, it's important to note that the time required for her to catch up with the rest of your army will leave her with really little time to be useful (She joins in Chapter 28 in Hector Mode in a game that ends after Chapter 32). The other Anima magic users, Erk and Pent, both join much earlier and will overall contribute more, especially the latter since aside from having solid offense right off the bat, he is also very useful due to his base Staff Rank of A. Nino's growths in HP and Defense will leave her relatively frail even after training her up. This means that if the player insists on using Nino and wants to get the most out of her, giving her an Angelic Robe might be a good idea, since the additional bulk will enable the player to use Nino more aggressively. When looking at Nino's growths, her high Speed growth might suggest that Nino has an important lead in this stat over her competition. However, her low Con causes her to take speed penalties from most Anima tomes; even Fire will weigh her down before promotion, and even after promoting she takes penalties from all the other tomes. This undermines her Speed lead notoriously, but giving her a Body Ring will help her in this aspect since the additional Con will allow her to wield Thunder without penalties. Developing supports with Jaffar or Erk would both be good ideas for Nino as they would provide bonuses for her defense, evasion and critical evasion, increasing her survivability. Developing a support with Rebecca would also be a solid choice as Nino would be a deadlier unit. Nino would also get an evasion boost from supporting with Rebecca. Jaffar's support would develop faster than Rebecca and Erk because of a higher starting value. However, they all develop at the same rate. ''Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass ''*''Enemy only, joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Pious Mage :''A kindhearted member of the Black Fang assassins. Longed to help her mother. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Tome |Skill= Elwind }} Tome |Skill= Gronnblade Draw Back }} Tome |Skill= Gronnblade+ Draw Back }} Skills Overall Base Set Nino is a fantastic Green Mage thanks to a solid Atk and Spd stat though she trades this for low bulk. While she is a common 3-4 unit, Nino has carved out a legacy in Heroes as a fantastic offensive bladetome mage as she is not only an innate user of one, but also has the stats that perfectly compliment using it. Many have considered her to be one of the best and easiest merge projects to do given the low investment needed just to use her and the incredible potential when fully invested with premium skills. If looking for a solid green offensive mage, Nino is easily the best unit for this role. Her innate weapon is Gronnblade+ which boosts its damage based on how many buffs she has, though it does slow down her special activation. With easy team set ups, she can run through a huge portion of units with little trouble. Nino herself has been a defining Blade Mage since the earliest period of Heroes, serving as the template for her many successors. She received a power boost when she received her own personal tome, Iris's Tome, which is simply a stronger blade tome, but without the special cooldown penalty. It also can be refined to have Even Attack Wave, further strengthening her Atk on even number turns to fuel her tome. She has Draw Back for a fairly typical Mage support skill to help move allies out of danger. Resistance +3 is a semi decent starting flat stat increase, but she tends to desire more useful skills, such as Fury. Finally she has Hone Attack 3 which helps boost her allies as they will most likely be doing to her. Nino is a accessible unit that yields above average results. With some investment put into her she is perfectly viable in the Arenas and all around usage. Counters Red units in general are her biggest bane, especially those that pack Distant Counter or who carry high Res. Common threats like Ryoma, Celica, Winter Tharja, Black Knight, Zelgius, and even Lyon all easily dispose of her. Her low Def makes her vulnerable to most physical units, even non red ones, allowing her to be dispatched by many common Archer units like Bride Cordelia and Brave Lyn as well as Kagero. Skill Inheritance Options Nino is ideally kept with her personal tome with its effect refine. To maximize its effects, Nino should take Glimmer as the huge buffs she should be receiving from teammates leads to absurd damage. Skill A ranges from Fury for the flat boosts to her three stats, namely her Atk/Spd, plus the small recoil can put her into range for Desperation for immediate follow-ups before her opponent can retaliate. She could also replace Fury with Life and Death as the boost to her offense is higher. The penalty to her bulk is marginal given that she ideally should not be taking damage anyways though the loss of forced recoil means that she may need to take a hit or use Ardent Sacrifice to put her into Desperation range. Skill C varies depending on player preference and access to certain skills/seals. Odd Attack Wave ensures that she has an Attack Wave bonus each turn while any Even Wave skill, namely Even Speed Wave, further powers her Even turn offense. Regardless, her seal should be Even Defense Wave as it is a natural fit for this even turn offensive builds. |-|Scattered Fangs= ;Pale Flower :A young woman who was part of the assassin group Black Fang. Now she communes with a pegasus in order to aid her allies. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Giga Excalibur New Moon }} Skills Overall Base Set Nino has decided to take to the skies in her Pale Flower form, more or less maintaining her infantry form’s strengths and weaknesses. She is much faster however which perfectly syncs with her base weapon and ideally wants to have an Asset in this while avoiding a flaw in Spd. Her main draw in this variation is her Flier status, giving her access to powerful Flier buffs as well as superior mobility. While she has the bulk of paper, she is a glass cannon built to decimate any who try to stand in her way save for the bulkiest of units. Giga Excalibur is her default tome which boosts her damage by 70% if her Spd is greater than her target (reaching no more than +7 additional damage). Given that it also boosts her base Spd by 3, her target needs to have a minimum of 38 Spd to avoid the bonus damage, which very few units can avoid the damage. With a boon, she reaches an astounding base 44 Spd, further pushing the limits of what units can avoid the bonus damage. Just based on her weapon alone, Pegasus Nino is a potent Mage with the sheer damage output as an offensive unit to run through most units. If she did not already have enough Spd or Atk, she has Swift Sparrow as her Skill A which means when initiating she gains +4 Atk/Spd which goes without saying how much this skill is a natural fit on her. Moonbow ignores enemy Res by 30% when activated which just adds on to her damage output. Aerobatics allows Nino to reposition herself out of danger by moving to an adjacent tile of an ally within two spaces of herself. Speed Smoke inflicts a -7 Spd penalty to enemy units within two spaces of her, ensuring that any unit that attempts to approach her but falls short will feel additional sting of her weapon. Counters Her low physical bulk leaves her open to a wide range of units in the Red and Green character pool. Take a pick from any red or green physical unit and they can take her out in a single hit granted that she does not initiate on them first. Bulky units running Distant Counter usually tote high Atk and bulk so they can soak a hit and kill her if she is not within Desperation range against Green users of the skill. High Res Red and some Greens can withstand damage from her and take her out through her middling Res. This Res also leaves her susceptible to common Ploy users while her low HP leaves her vulnerable to Ploys which affects her offensive potential. While Flier status has granted her new advantages, it also makes any bow users an instant death sentence as even the slowest bow user can fell her in a single shot. Skill Inheritance Options Nino can shore up her offense by taking Desperation as it will guarantee her follow-up immediately, ensuring that she can avoid some Distant Counter units from retaliating against her while finishing off some of her mage match-ups. Ardent Sacrifice allows her to give up some of her health so she can enter its damage threshold to activate though Draw Back and Reposition can be alternatively used to assist allies when she is not facing her ideal targets. Skill C can range from other Flier skills, but a Speed Wave Skill, ideally Even Speed Wave will give her the ability to self-buff her Speed for obvious purposes. |-|Glorious Gifts= ;Flower of Frost :A kindhearted member of the Black Fang assassins. Heard rumors of the winter festival and is attending to deliver smiles to all. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Tome |Skill= Tannenbit+ Rally Resistance }} Skills Overall Base Set Counters Skill Inheritance Quotes ''The Blazing Blade'' :Nino/The Blazing Blade Quotes Heroes :Nino/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ;Nino, Pious Mage :At Eliwood's invitation, she started a quiet life in a small village in Pherae. She plans to return to Bern to visit a certain cemetery. ;Jaffar and Nino :They were married after the conflict and were gifted with twin boys. Their time in Pherae was happy until bounty hunters came for Jaffar. To protect his family, he disappeared. Nino vanished in search of him. ;Erk and Nino :They were married after the conflict and were gifted with twin boys. Their time in Pherae was happy until bounty hunters came for Nino. To protect her family, she disappeared. Erk vanished looking for her. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Nino is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology As a feminine name, Nino may derive from the Assyrian name Ninus, or Nina, the name of a Babylonian and Assyrian fertility goddess. Saint Nino, a woman said to be a relative of Saint George of Cappadocia, is famous for introducing Christianity to Georgia in the 4th century, and the name is still popular among Georgian women (e.g. the famous Georgian princess Nino Chavchavadze). Although it is ironic since the word "niño" is the masculine Spanish noun for "child", whereas "niña" is the feminine equivalent. Trivia *Nino shares her English voice actress, Sarah Blandy, with Kagero, Midori, Layla, and Fae. *Nino has known Legault for several years, considers him an uncle and refers to him as such. *In Awakening, her SpotPass team shows reference to Black Fang members, having a Swordmaster (Lloyd), a Hero (Linus) and an Assassin (Jaffar). *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Nino won 1st place on the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. **Nino came in 19th place for females in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. ''She had 7,825 votes. **Nino came in 7th place for females in the ''Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends: Round 2 ''popularity poll. She had 15,532 votes. *In his A support with Melady, Lugh mentions that his parents died when he was 4 years old (as of FE6, he is 13, since he is 2 years younger than Roy). Because FE6 is set exactly 20 years after the events of FE7, and Nino is 14 years old in FE7, that means Nino was 21 when she had Lugh and Raigh, and 25 when she died. *In her A support with Canas, when she shows Canas the portrait of her real family, she says "I'm in the middle. The ones on the side are my twin brothers," but then only goes on to name one brother, Kai. This is because the former sentence is a mistranslation; in the original, she said, "I'm in the middle, and the person next to me might be my twin brother." *In ''Heroes, her official artwork shows her using a red tome, despite her being a green tome unit. *Nino has an alternate version in Heroes, where she rides a pegasus steed. According to Nino, Florina, whom she considers to be a "big sister", had taught her to ride a pegasus. This appears to be a continuation of the pair's supports in The Blazing Blade, which begin with Nino expressing wonderment at Florina's pegasus steed, stating that she has "never seen one" prior to meeting Florina. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Black Fang members Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters